


textbook answers

by Metis_Ink



Series: virtuous people [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Humor, Story Extra, Superpowers, i can't believe i actually did more of these it's all your guy's fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3263690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metis_Ink/pseuds/Metis_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Due to the recent outbreak in supernatural abilities across Japan, <strong>Karasuno High School</strong> is requiring students to report their superpowers to their homeroom teachers in order to ease tensions. Please fill in the following questions as stated:</p>
</blockquote>A <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2185851"> baby, i can give you wings</a> story extra.
            </blockquote>





	textbook answers

**Author's Note:**

> By popular demand, a list of seventeen more superpower registration forms from _baby, i can give you wings_. Mostly crack/self-indulgent, like its predecessor.
> 
> SPOILER ALERT to anyone who hasn't read the original oneshot! If you haven't then click then go ahead and click back to the first part of this lil series. Also this entire thing won't make any sense if you haven't so go do that. Yeah.

** Superpower Registration Form **

Due to the recent outbreak in supernatural abilities across Japan, **Karasuno High School** is requiring students to report their superpowers to their homeroom teachers in order to ease tensions. Please fill in the following questions as stated:

 _Name_ : hIN AtA SHouyO U  |  _Year_ : 1

 _1\. Do you have an acquired superpower?_  
Yes / No

 _2\. If you checked “Yes,” please state your superpower_ :  
I keEp FLYI NG B UT can T WRI TE PROPeRL y h EL F

 _3\. Can you control your power_?  
Yes _/_ **No** _Pl EA S EHeL P_  
**HINATA**

_4\. Do you feel comfortable with your power?_  
**Yes / No  
This doesn’t count Hinata  
** _I CaN T CI RC LE onE_

_5\. Do you feel as if your power will become a danger to you or others around you_? _If yes, how so?_  
i thIN K I Kic KE D  T AN AK a SEM Pai iN TH E EYE it wAS AN ACCI DEN T I SWEa R

_6\. Is there anything you need to feel safer in your current situation?_  
LE T mE LE A v E  
**Nice try.  
** _nO IM SE Ri oUS_

Teacher’s Notes: **Go see the nurse, Hinata.**

 

* * *

 

** Superpower Registration Form **

Due to the recent outbreak in supernatural abilities across Japan, **Karasuno High School** is requiring students to report their superpowers to their homeroom teachers in order to ease tensions. Please fill in the following questions as stated:

 _Name_ : Sugawara Koushi  |  _Year_ : 3

 _1\. Do you have an acquired superpower?_  
**Yes** / No

 _2\. If you checked “Yes,” please state your superpower_ :  
The weather seems to be in sync with how I’m feeling. I’m not sure what to think of this but I’m really sorry.  
**Sugawara are you okay.**

 _3\. Can you control your power_?  
Yes / **No  
Sugawara please.**

 _4\. Do you feel comfortable with your power?_  
Yes / **No  
Sugawara.**

 _5\. Do you feel as if your power will become a danger to you or others around you_? _If yes, how so?_  
Not really, I don’t think. I’m not a particularly temperamental person so you guys should be safe from hurricaines and such!  
**Sugawara it will flood.**

_6\. Is there anything you need to feel safer in your current situation?_  
I can do this I swear.  
**SUGAWARA  
** _No it’s okay really._

Teacher’s Notes: **PLEASE GO HOME  
**_IT’S NOT GOING TO HELP_

 

* * *

**  
**

** Superpower Registration Form **

Due to the recent outbreak in supernatural abilities across Japan, **Karasuno High School** is requiring students to report their superpowers to their homeroom teachers in order to ease tensions. Please fill in the following questions as stated:

 _Name_ : Sawamura Daichi  |  _Year_ : 3

 _1\. Do you have an acquired superpower?_  
**Yes** / No

 _2\. If you checked “Yes,” please state your superpower_ :  
Mind reading.

 _3\. Can you control your power_?  
Yes / **No  
**_Is mind reading something you’re supposed to be able to control? If it is I’m suing.  
_**There’s no one to sue for your superpowers yet, Sawamura.**

 _4\. Do you feel comfortable with your power?_  
Yes / **No  
Oh, dear.**

 _5\. Do you feel as if your power will become a danger to you or others around you_? _If yes, how so?_  
I find myself to be a responsible person but will accept punishment if I punch someone’s lights out. Or make someone cry rain. A lot.  
**Wait.  
**_Uh._

_6\. Is there anything you need to feel safer in your current situation?_  
Can I study in a different class please.  
**Oh if only.**

Teacher’s Notes: **IT’S GOING TO FLOOD SAWAMURA  
**_I CAN FIX THIS  
_**FIX IT**

 

* * *

**  
**

** Superpower Registration Form **

Due to the recent outbreak in supernatural abilities across Japan, **Karasuno High School** is requiring students to report their superpowers to their homeroom teachers in order to ease tensions. Please fill in the following questions as stated:

 _Name_ : Azumane Asahi  |  _Year_ : 3

 _1\. Do you have an acquired superpower?_  
**Yes** / No

 _2\. If you checked “Yes,” please state your superpower_ :  
Teleportation. I think. I’m pretty sure. It’s freaking me out I woke up on the roof this morning. The school roof.

 _3\. Can you control your power_?  
Yes / No  
**Azumane.  
**_It’s off and on!! I don’t know what’s going on, really!_

 _4\. Do you feel comfortable with your power?_  
Yes / No  
**AZUMANE.  
**_Sometimes it’s useful for escaping but it’s really inconvenient too! I didn’t mean to make anything harder! I’m just telling the truth!!_

 _5\. Do you feel as if your power will become a danger to you or others around you_? _If yes, how so?_  
If I teleport by accident and crush someone. If I teleport into the girl’s changing rooms. If I teleport into the ocean and end up crashing into a fisherman’s boat and making him lose his catch. If I end up teleporting across the country and ruining someone’s crops falling into them. If I teleport into the mountains and fall on some child’s poor snow man. If I teleport into another country and they think Japan is turning against them and sent me to give them a warning and they’ll take me into custody and execute me before I can actually say anything and then Japan will end up in a superpowered war with some mega country and begin world war 3 with superpowers and that’s it that’s the apocalypse I’m so so so sorry please  
**Oh, honey.**

_6\. Is there anything you need to feel safer in your current situation?_  
I… I don’t know

Teacher’s Notes: **Counselling is from 2-3PM.  
**_That’s it??  
_**An hour is pushing it with the amount of kids we’ve got, Azumane.**

**  
**

* * *

  

** Superpower Registration Form **

Due to the recent outbreak in supernatural abilities across Japan, **Karasuno High School** is requiring students to report their superpowers to their homeroom teachers in order to ease tensions. Please fill in the following questions as stated:

 _Name_ : Nishinoya Yuu  |  _Yea_ ** _R_** : 2

 _1\. Do you have an acquired superp_ ** _O_** _wer?_  
**Yes** / No

 _2\. If you checked “Yes,” p_ ** _L_** _ease state your superpower_ :  
SPEED DEMON NISHINOYA

 _3\. Can you contro_ ** _L_** _your power_?  
**Yes** / No

 _4\. Do you feel comfortable w_ ** _I_** _th your power?_  
**Yes** / No

 _5\. Do you feel as if your power will become a da_ ** _N_** _ger to you or others around you_? _If yes, how so?_  
NOPE!!

_6\. Is there anythin_ **_ G _ ** _you need to feel safer in your current situation?_  
** T H U N D E R ! ! ! **   


Teacher’s Notes: **See me after class, Nishinoya.**  
_Come on, teach, you had to admit that was pretty awesome._

**  
**

* * *

  

** Superpower Registration Form **

Due to the recent outbreak in supernatural abilities across Japan, **Karasuno High School** is requiring students to report their superpowers to their homeroom teachers in order to ease tensions. Please fill in the following questions as stated:

 _Name_ : Tanaka Ryuunosuke  |  _Year_ : 2

 _1\. Do you have an acquired superpower?_  
Yes / ~~No~~  
**Why did you circle “no” first?  
**_I was thinking. Haven’t you ever thought about things before?  
_**It’s a yes or no question, Tanaka.**

 _2\. If you checked “Yes,” please state your superpower_ :  
~~Spider powers~~  
**Be specific now that you’re in detention.  
**_Wall-climbing._

 _3\. Can you control your power_?  
Yes / No  
**I should have known.  
**_I’m too AWESOME not to be able to control them excuse you._

 _4\. Do you feel comfortable with your power?_  
**Yes** / No  
**I can’t believe I was so blind. It was right in front of me.  
**_It’s okay, teach. We can suffer together now.  
_**I can’t believe this.**

 _5\. Do you feel as if your power will become a danger to you or others around you_? _If yes, how so?_  
Just your friendly neighborhood Spiderman.  
**I was a fool.  
**_You’re beautiful to me.  
_**Such a fool.**

_6\. Is there anything you need to feel safer in your current situation?_  
Spiderman, Spiderman, does whatever a spider can.  
**I thought you were just being you again.  
** _Hey._

Teacher’s Notes: **Suspicious.  
** EDIT: **Suspicions confirmed.  
**_Aw, you love me.  
_**And it’s still snowing.**

**  
**

* * *

** Superpower Registration Form **

Due to the recent outbreak in supernatural abilities across Japan, **Karasuno High School** is requiring students to report their superpowers to their homeroom teachers in order to ease tensions. Please fill in the following questions as stated:

 _Name_ : Kiyoko Shimizu  |  _Year_ : 3

 _1\. Do you have an acquired superpower?_  
Yes / No

 _2\. If you checked “Yes,” please state your superpower_ :  
Super strength.

 _3\. Can you control your power_?  
Yes / No  
_It would be quite troublesome if I couldn’t._

 _4\. Do you feel comfortable with your power?_  
Yes /  No  
_It’s convenient, but it’s scaring the first years.  
_ EDIT: _Nevermind, she’s actually really impressed with it.  
_ EDIT: _I’m scared of holding her hand and request control counselling.  
_**Who?  
What?  
Why?**

 _5\. Do you feel as if your power will become a danger to you or others around you_? _If yes, how so?_  
Overestimating myself seems to be the major setback. Other than that I’ve gotten plenty of work done and have time for extra activities.  
**What activities?  
**_Stuff._

_6\. Is there anything you need to feel safer in your current situation?_  
~~ No ~~ ~~Yes~~ ~~No~~ ~~Yes~~ ~~No~~ Do strong girls get the girl?  
**I don’t follow.  
** _Nevermind._

Teacher’s Notes: **I’m a little confused, Kiyoko.  
**_It’s nothing._

**  
**

* * *

** Superpower Registration Form **

Due to the recent outbreak in supernatural abilities across Japan, **Karasuno High School** is requiring students to report their superpowers to their homeroom teachers in order to ease tensions. Please fill in the following questions as stated:

 _Name_ : Yachi Hitoka  |  _Year_ : 1

 _1\. Do you have an acquired superpower?_  
Yes / No

 _2\. If you checked “Yes,” please state your superpower_ :  
[after a series of incoherent scribbling:] ~~PHASINC~~ PHASING  
**What is this?  
**_My hand kept on going through the desk I’m sorry!!_

 _3\. Can you control your power_?  
Yes /  No

 _4\. Do you feel comfortable with your power?_  
Ye s / No  
**This is an invalid answer.  
**_I’m getting better!! I don’t know what to feel, I’m sorry!_

 _5\. Do you feel as if your power will become a danger to you or others around you_? _If yes, how so?_  
WHAT IF I BUMP INTO SOMEONE AND WE FALL INTO THE CENTER OF THE EARTH AND WE DIE  
**I’m sure you’ll be fine, Yachi. You’re not going through the ground yet.  
**_YET_

_6\. Is there anything you need to feel safer in your current situation?_  
Kiyoko-sempai’s helping me through a lot but what if she’s the one I bump into I don’t want to kill Kiyoko-sempai please don’t let me  
**Oh, honey.**

Teacher’s Notes: **Yachi, dear, please stop crying.  
**_I’m sorry!!_

**  
**

* * *

 

** Superpower Registration Form **

Due to the recent outbreak in supernatural abilities across Japan, **Karasuno High School** is requiring students to report their superpowers to their homeroom teachers in order to ease tensions. Please fill in the following questions as stated:

 _Name_ : Tsukishima Kei  |  _Year_ : 1

 _1\. Do you have an acquired superpower?_  
Yes / No

 _2\. If you checked “Yes,” please state your superpower_ :  
Telekinesis

 _3\. Can you control your power_?  
Yes / No  
**Not completely, Tsukishima.  
**_I’m working on it._

 _4\. Do you feel comfortable with your power?_  
Yes / No  
**Are you sure.  
**_I said I’m working on it._

 _5\. Do you feel as if your power will become a danger to you or others around you_? _If yes, how so?_  
No  
**Are you saying Harada deserved to nearly be thrown out the window.  
**_That was not my fault._

_6\. Is there anything you need to feel safer in your current situation?_  
Ball and chain  
**Chaining Harada to his desk won’t solve anything, Tsukishima.  
** _It’s for a teammate._

Teacher’s Notes: **Denial is a subtle yet troublesome sign of someone who may needs counseling.  
**_I can control it fine.  
_**Harada would like to disagree with you.  
**_Harada is a liar._

**  
**

* * *

  

** Superpower Registration Form **

Due to the recent outbreak in supernatural abilities across Japan, **Karasuno High School** is requiring students to report their superpowers to their homeroom teachers in order to ease tensions. Please fill in the following questions as stated:

 _Name_ : Yamaguchi Tadashi  |  _Year_ : 1

 _1\. Do you have an acquired superpower?_  
Yes / No  
_I think so?? It seems like I have._

 _2\. If you checked “Yes,” please state your superpower_ :  
I’ve never been this fortunate in my life, so I’m guessing it’s the powers.  
**Oh, dear.**

 _3\. Can you control your power_?  
Yes / No  
**Yamaguchi, please answer.  
**_I’m not even sure what’s going on, honestly. How do I control a power like this?_

 _4\. Do you feel comfortable with your power?_  
Yes / No  
_I guess it would be pretty bad not to feel comfortable with something like this?_

 _5\. Do you feel as if your power will become a danger to you or others around you_? _If yes, how so?_  
Would it? Oh my god, do you think I such the luck out of everyone else?  
**I’m sure that’s their business, Yamaguchi.  
**_You never know! You don’t know what I’ve seen today._

_6\. Is there anything you need to feel safer in your current situation?_  
I feel oddly safer than I’ve ever been. Well, Tsukki’s around a lot more, so I guess that’s because of the luck?  
**Honey.**

Teacher’s Notes: **Bless your heart, Yamaguchi.**

**  
**

* * *

** Superpower Registration Form **

Due to the recent outbreak in supernatural abilities across Japan, **Nekoma High School** is requiring students to report their superpowers to their homeroom teachers in order to ease tensions. Please fill in the following questions as stated:

 _Name_ : Kuroo Tetsurou  |  _Year_ : 3

 _1\. Do you have an acquired superpower?_  
Yes / No

 _2\. If you checked “Yes,” please state your superpower_ :  
Electricity ~~hell yes~~.  
**This makes too much sense now.**

 _3\. Can you control your power_?  
~~Yes~~ / **No** _I DON’T  
_**I think half of the city’s realized that by now.  
**_I could host a radio show called_ I’m Sorry Tokyo _but I’d probably make that explode with too much hotness.  
_**I think you should just be sorry.**

 _4\. Do you feel comfortable with your power?_  
Yes / **No  
**_Mostly when people realize it’s me.  
_**This should be “all the time,” Kuroo.**

 _5\. Do you feel as if your power will become a danger to you or others around you_? _If yes, how so?_  
Zap zap  
**I’ll take this as a yes.  
**_“Not really?”  
_**All I see is “YES.”**

_6\. Is there anything you need to feel safer in your current situation?_  
GET THESE DAMN SCIENTISTS OUT OF THE GYM

Teacher’s Notes: **I would say mandatory counseling, but I honestly don’t know what to do with you, Kuroo.  
**_GET THEM OUT THAT WOULD HELP._

**  
**

* * *

  

** Superpower Registration Form **

Due to the recent outbreak in supernatural abilities across Japan, **Nekoma High School** is requiring students to report their superpowers to their homeroom teachers in order to ease tensions. Please fill in the following questions as stated:

 _Name_ : Kozume Kenma  |  _Year_ : 2

 _1\. Do you have an acquired superpower?_  
Yes / No  
_I could have always been this smart.  
_**Kozume just because you’re world famous doesn’t mean you need to get an attitude.  
**_i wasn’t kidding._

 _2\. If you checked “Yes,” please state your superpower_ :  
smarter

 _3\. Can you control your power_?  
Yes / No _/ sure  
_**Is this a yes.  
**_it’s a “sure”_

 _4\. Do you feel comfortable with your power?_  
Yes / No _/ok  
_**I thought you were supposed to be smarter than this Kenma.  
**_increase in vocabulary_

 _5\. Do you feel as if your power will become a danger to you or others around you_? _If yes, how so?_  
nah  
**What happened to “increase in vocabulary”?**  
_nah_

_6\. Is there anything you need to feel safer in your current situation?_  
10000 yen  
**We’re not a bank, Kozume.  
** _but dragon decade inquisition_

Teacher’s Notes: **If you accept those scientist’s offers then you can have your money.  
**_no thx borrow from kuro  
_**Are you serious.**

**  
**

* * *

** Superpower Registration Form **

Due to the recent outbreak in supernatural abilities across Japan, **Aobajousai High School** is requiring students to report their superpowers to their homeroom teachers in order to ease tensions. Please fill in the following questions as stated:

 _Name_ : Oikawa Tooru  |  _Year_ : 3

 _1\. Do you have an acquired superpower?_  
Yes / No

 _2\. If you checked “Yes,” please state your superpower_ :  
I can communicate with aquatic life! It’s really exciting!! You’ll be surprised about what you can hear around the beach. Find out more at the AA Fantasy Show this weekend from 6-8PM!  
**I will!**

 _3\. Can you control your power_?  
Yes / No

 _4\. Do you feel comfortable with your power?_  
Yes / No  
_Absolutely!_  
**That’s great!**

 _5\. Do you feel as if your power will become a danger to you or others around you_? _If yes, how so?_  
Iwa-chan might me a little mad when he finds out what I signed him up for but he’ll get over it \\(-3-)/. The girls love it!! ;D ;D  
**I’m sure they do, Oikawa!**

_6\. Is there anything you need to feel safer in your current situation?_  
Come see my see my show this weekend!! Anything is better when you’re there!!  
**Oh, stop it.**

Teacher’s Notes: **My daughters say thank you for the tickets, Oikawa!!**

[attached: Four tickets to the Aobajousai Aquarium _Late Night Swim_ Fantasy Show with _Oikawa Tooru_ and assistant _Iwaizumi Hajime_ ]

 

* * *

 

** Superpower Registration Form **

Due to the recent outbreak in supernatural abilities across Japan, **Aobajousai High School** is requiring students to report their superpowers to their homeroom teachers in order to ease tensions. Please fill in the following questions as stated:

 _Name_ : Iwaizumi Hajime  |  _Year_ : 3

 _1\. Do you have an acquired superpower?_  
Yes /  No  
**Oh finally.**

 _2\. If you checked “Yes,” please state your superpower_ :  
Being Oikawa’s best friend for ten years.  
**Invalid superpower.  
**_It’s the only explanation.  
_**Maybe you’re just fond of him.  
**_You’re joking._

 _3\. Can you control your power_?  
Yes /  No  
_I’m still friends with him there’s no way I can be in control.  
_**Maybe you just want to be his friend?  
**_No._

 _4\. Do you feel comfortable with your power?_  
Yes / **No  
Iwaizumi, it’s been ten years.  
**_Ten years too long._

 _5\. Do you feel as if your power will become a danger to you or others around you_? _If yes, how so?_  
I think I’ve done the world a favor in controlling him thank you very much.  
**“Controlling him”  
**_You try it._

_6\. Is there anything you need to feel safer in your current situation?_  
DON’T COME TO THE KILLER WHALE SHOW  
**Sorry.  
** _You’re not. I’ve seen you smirking._

Teacher’s Notes: **Don’t be upset just because he gave a spectacular show, Iwaizumi. Honestly your friendship brings me to tears sometimes.  
**_He won’t stop asking me if I liked the penguins. He kept shoving them in my face.  
_**Aww.  
**_I thought you were supposed to be an adult._

**  
**

* * *

  

** Superpower Registration Form **

Due to the recent outbreak in supernatural abilities across Japan, **Fukurodani Academy** is requiring students to report their superpowers to their homeroom teachers in order to ease tensions. Please fill in the following questions as stated:

 _Name_ : Akaashi Keiji  |  _Year_ : 2

 _1\. Do you have an acquired superpower?_  
Yes / No

 _2\. If you checked “Yes,” please state your superpower_ :  
Mind control. Maybe.

 _3\. Can you control your power_?  
Yes / No

 _4\. Do you feel comfortable with your power?_  
Yes / No

 _5\. Do you feel as if your power will become a danger to you or others around you_? _If yes, how so?_  
They’ll never know.

_6\. Is there anything you need to feel safer in your current situation?_  
I’m fine.

Teacher’s Notes: **n/a**

[scrawled on the back in hurried handwriting: **WATCH HIM KEEPS MESSING W/ MY HEAD** ]

**  
**

* * *

 

** Superpower Registration Form **

Due to the recent outbreak in supernatural abilities across Japan, **Shiratorizawa Academy** is requiring students to report their superpowers to their homeroom teachers in order to ease tensions. Please fill in the following questions as stated:

 _Name_ : Ushijima Wakatoshi  |  _Year_ : 3

 _1\. Do you have an acquired superpower?_  
Yes / No

 _2\. If you checked “Yes,” please state your superpower_ :  
Gardening.  
**Pretty sure it’s more than that, Ushijima.  
**_Not sure why the rest is important._

 _3\. Can you control your power_?  
Yes / No  
_To the best of my ability._

 _4\. Do you feel comfortable with your power?_  
Yes / No  
**You’re not allowed to leave anything blank, Ushijima.  
**_I don’t particularly care for it, if that’s what you’re asking._

 _5\. Do you feel as if your power will become a danger to you or others around you_? _If yes, how so?_  
It’s more convenient for keeping hooligans in check and tending the garden than anything else. It’s fine.  
**There’s a tree in the pool.  
**_I did say to the best of my ability._

_6\. Is there anything you need to feel safer in your current situation?_  
A bigger garden  
**Ushijima, I think we had enough vegetation before your interference.  
** _Fruits and vegetables are necessary for everyday consumption. Having them accessible so close by not only cuts down on school budgeting, but also increases overall health of the school population and therefore higher academic and athletic standards. Psychological and emotional health are increased as well by the various colors of the plant life and both bring more student and faculty motivation, increasing everyday progress. Gardening is important.  
**Yeah, but still, the bugs…**_

Teacher’s Notes: **Congratulations on the Mayor’s award!  
**_Are you ordering that garden?_

**  
**

* * *

 

** Superpower Registration Form **

Due to the recent outbreak in supernatural abilities across Japan, **Karasuno High School** is requiring students to report their superpowers to their homeroom teachers in order to ease tensions. Please fill in the following questions as stated:

 _Name_ : Ennoshita Chikara  |  _Year_ : 2

 _1\. Do you have an acquired superpower?_  
Yes / No

 _2\. If you checked “Yes,” please state your superpower_ :  
Invisibility

 _3\. Can you control your power_?  
Yes / No  
_Some fading complications, but nothing big._

 _4\. Do you feel comfortable with your power?_  
Yes / No  
_They’re alright. I’m more worried about everyone else._

 _5\. Do you feel as if your power will become a danger to you or others around you_? _If yes, how so?_  
Not really. I might scare some of the first years with the fading, but other than that I should be okay.

_6\. Is there anything you need to feel safer in your current situation?_  
Fruit milk seems to help with the fading. I hope you don’t mind if I drink it in class.

Teacher’s Notes:   **Ennoshita I love you.  
**_I… love you too?_


End file.
